Obligatory
by Tsuki no kimi
Summary: Rima said that giving Nagihiko chocolate was an obligation as a friend, but Nagihiko's not exactly sure how he feels about that. Will the answer come on White Day? Seasonal fic, beware of the fluff. Threeshot.
1. Valentine's Day

They were _everywhere_.

Piled up in corners, stacked in plain view, glaring at him in pink and white packages with the occasional red. Nagihiko's shoe locker was filled with chocolate.

He felt slightly dizzy as he turned around to face his friend, Hotori Tadase. "I-Is it that time of year already?"

He gave an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid so."

Shrugging, he turned around to open his locker. As soon as his finger looped around a handle and swung it open a few inches, bright packages varying in up and down the red color scale overtook him. A small mountain of chocolate packages were instantly piled up where Tadase had been a minute ago.

"Ho-Hotori-san?" Nagihiko stammered out, but no sooner than he had said it did a bunch of girls start swarming around him. "PRINCE-SAMAAAA!!! WE WILL HELP YOU OUT!!"

Well, at least he was getting help – wait.

_Prince-sama? _

From outside the small huddle of girls, he could see a glimpse of Tadase's livid face. The dark-haired boy quickly scuttled out into the hall like a frightened rabbit. As he rushed into whirlwind of students, he heard a distant voice shouting, "I AM A _KING_!!!"

_We're off to a good start. _

"Nagihiko-kun?" a voice said behind him, and he turned around with relief etched into his features. "Amu-chan. A-and... ah, hello, Rima-chan."

Hazel eyes glared at him suspiciously from above Amu's shoulder, promising death. "Hello."

"Here you go." Amu handed him a package. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Nagihiko attempted a smile while keeping a wary eye on Mashiro Rima, the blonde-haired demon that was shooting him daggers. "Thank you, Amu-chan. What do you want for White Day?"

What Amu wanted for White Day however, would never be discovered because at that moment Tadase came running in leaving great skids on the linoleum and shouting at the top of his lungs, "THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! WORLD DOMINATION!"

"Prince-sama!" Amu blurted out, and she immediately looked like she wanted to hit herself. "I-I MEAN, TADASE-KUN! COME BACK! THE BELL'S ABOUT TO RING!" she quickly ran off in pursuit of the platinum-blonde's reign of terror.

"A-Amu!" Rima turned her head, breaking her stare with Nagihiko to his regret. "Don't leave me alone with..."

"... him?" Nagihiko tucked a strand of long hair behind his ear, giving her a winning smile that was not returned.

After another glare, she sauntered off in the direction of the classroom. Clearly, his (rival?) was in a very bad mood. _Why should she be in the foul mood?_ Nagihiko couldn't help but think grumpily. She _didn't get overrun with chocolates this morning. _Admittedly, not as much as Hotori, but he couldn't even _see _his shoes in that locker.

The retreating mop of blonde hair had stopped dead behind him, and seemed to be thinking. Suddenly, she turned around and handed him something.

"Wh-what's this?"

"What does it look like?" she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "It's Valentine's Day chocolate."

He felt a shell-shocked grin worm its way onto his face. "... why?"

"It's _giri-choko_!" Rima said, eyeing him apprehensively. "Obligation chocolate. Because you're one of my _friends_."

"O-Okay," he stammered, taking it. "Thank you, Rima-cha – "

_Gone_.

He weakly walked towards the classroom, where a very dejected-looking Tadase was sitting with a bucket on his head. Amu was next to him, attempting a cool and spicy expression as she passed her friends chocolate, while Rima was huddled at her elbow.

He sighed, drawing his eyes away from the little confusing midget. The teacher began roll call as he sank down into his seat.

"Hotori."

"Here."

"Hinamori."

"H-Here." Amu looked up.

"Chiriusa."

"... Zzzzzz— Here."

"Kozatohen."

"Here?"

"Mashiro."

Rima put up her hand briefly and several admiring classmates stared at the fingernails like they worshipped them. Nagihiko had a sudden murderous desire to kill, although he wasn't very clear on _why_.

"Yuiki."

"Here!"

"Tsukino."

"Present~"

He backtracked frantically. Why did he want to kill Rima's fanboys? They had never bothered him before... (well, yes they had, but he had assured them that there was NOTHING between him and "Mashiro-sama")... the only conclusion that he could come to was that it had been triggered by Rima giving him chocolate.

"Datenshi."

"... here."

Why would that have anything to do with it, though? She had said herself that it was obligatory. Rima was his _friend_ (Could their relationship really be a friendly one?), and it's not like he had expected anything else.

"Tsuta."

"Here."

Or did he?

The teacher finished up attendance and began to ramble on about the period of Occupation in Japan. Throughout the entire class, Nagihiko alternated his gaze between the chocolate in his hand and the tiny girl in her seat, taking notes with a cross line in between her eyebrows. The classroom was empty before he realized that the bell had rung.

*

There was even _more_.

By lunchtime, even _more _chocolate had found its way into his shoe locker. This was getting ridiculous. He was going to have to clear it out eventually if he wanted his own clean locker back that didn't reek of cocoa and sugar. As he tried to get at his shoes, he stared at some of the names on the packages. _Sunni Heija. Hana Tsukiyomi. Mira Hoshi. _Who were these girls? He had never heard of them in his life.

"Fujisaki?" A girl asked timidly behind him.

_No. _

_Noooooooo. _

Not _MORE _chocolate.

He turned around and attempted a smile at the girl. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your feeli – "

"Hotori-san asked me to tell you that there's a guardian meeting today."

He almost choked, but managed to pass it off as a cough. "Th-Thank you." Quickly slamming his locker door unnecessarily hard (he hoped to damage the chocolate within but no luck), he ran off to the Royal Garden, panting heavily.

The greenhouse structure was deserted.

As he sat down at the table weakly, he reminded himself to hit Tadase later; clearly the King's chair was going to saunter in late with Amu in tow.

_Honestly_.

He started rifling through his bag irritably, trying to get at his binder – if he was early, he might as well do some homework. On the way to his World Connections textbook, however, his fingers brushed against something. Paper.

_RED _paper.

That was covering _CHOCOLATE. _

He resisted the urge to scream, but it dissolved as he read the label. To c_ross-dresser. From Rima. _Of course, this was the accursed chocolate that started this creepy fixation on Mashiro...

... it wasn't a fixation. Mild interest, it was a mild interest. He opened it, just out of curiosity, and found a couple of... _homemade _chocolates. She made them herself? He felt a weird, warm fuzzy feeling in his abdomen as he popped one into his mouth.

"Is it good?"

He gave a strangled noise and swallowed the chocolate with some difficulty. Mashiro Rima was sitting across form him, with an indefinite look of boredom on her face.

When the hell had she shown up? Had she been watching his little sickening fluff moment? "R-Rima-chan, what are you—"

"How was it?" she interrupted. A look of anxiety was somehow getting past her emotionless façade.

"I-It was okay," Nagihiko stammered. "Why?"

She turned away from him, hair swishing. "It was my first time making chocolate, is all."

"That's what you're saying, but why are you going red then?" Nagihiko said bracingly.

"I—" her lower lip went out in a pout. No doubt this was her secret weapon in making men do what she wanted. Her bangs flopped down, covering her eyes, as she mumbled, "Nagihiko is so good at cooking, so I wanted to learn how to cook too..."

He couldn't fight back the smile that was dying to manifest on his face. "Not bad for a first try."

"Not... bad?" the pout on her face just deepened. "I wanted it to be at least _good_ – kah." She ended her sentence in a weird noise that sounded somewhere between a noise of surprise and a cat's mewl as Nagihiko stood up and put a hand on her head. "Thank you, Rima-chan."

"I-It's not that great. Get your hand off my head!"

"Why? You're just the right height to make a good armrest."

"Shut up, cross-dresser!" So much for that. Rima's cute, moé (and fake) personality dissolved as she slanted her eyes dangerously. "You're just the right height to be a lingerie model!"

"Lingerie model?" Amu sputtered, as she, Yaya and Tadase walked in. "_Nagihiko?_"

"I-I would not make a good lingerie model!"

"Of course you wouldn't. You're flat as a pancake." Rima started humming a song under her breath that sounded suspiciously like the _Tsurupettan _song. Yaya immediately caught on and began shouting out the lyrics at the top of her lungs. "PETTAN, PETTAN, TSURUPETTAN! PETTAN, PETTAN, MOCHIPITTAN!"

"Don't bully Nagihiko-kun!" Amu tried to say, but it ended up sounding more like, "Dunsbull iinayigoku," because she started giggling uncontrollably.

And so, another Shugo Chara filler cliché hit as everyone started giggling like maniacs to a Buono! soundtrack.

Except for Nagihiko, who just stared in bewilderment at the blond girl in front of him.

At risk of sounding like an eighties hair band, he thought this might be love.

* * *

**This will be a threeshot. 8D The next chapter will be out March 14th – yes, White Day! And the one after that, on April 14th – yes, Black Day!... you don't know what Black Day is? Oh frick, just Wikipedia it. **

**[paragraph=rant]Oh, and if you would like to deliver a lecture about how Rima Can't Spell isn't being updated, direct it to me by PM, not by review on my other stories. I don't care if it's been two months, I want to end this story right and God be damned if you're going to stop me.[/rant]**

***cough* **

**Anyway, this was just a cute li'l story idea I got in the middle of the night (dead serious). Valentine's Day should be renamed Fluff Day, amirite? Anyway, hope everyone enjoys--**

**Oh, yes, and a little game to keep you occupied - several old RiRiKan't reader get speaking cameos in this. If you know a lot of Romaji you might be able to figure out who you are~ D**

**I AM SO CRUEL RIGHT**


	2. White Day

She glared at him.

...

Okay, so it wasn't a glare – it was more of a _look_ – but really, the glare-look was quite well-deserved.

Mr. Amazingly Perfect Nagihiko Fujisaki the Amazing – or, barf, Nagi for short – was the reason she was here, on a bench somewhere out in the middle of nowhere instead of at the guardian meeting with everyone else.

"Rima," he said in his sickeningly sweet voice – the kind a butcher might have before he slaughtered several cows – "Do you know what today is?"

Mashiro Rima stared at him, about to say that she _obviously _knew what the day was, because she could clearly keep track... and then she realized she didn't. It was March. Yes, March, that sounded right. It was somewhere in the double digits, she remembered it being singles last week, so—

"I don't keep track," Rima said, trying to put a note of coolness back into her voice.

"It's the fourteenth, for future reference."

"Alright, March fourteenth, so..." Rima paused. Amu had given her cookies this morning. Everybody, actually, and she had been saying something about Valentine's Day... and about how...

It was White Day?

... IT WAS WHITE DAY?

_IT WAS FUCKING WHITE DAY ALREADY?! _

"It's White Day?"

Nagihiko gave a smile. "Don't you own a calendar?"

She chose to ignore this comment. "Well then? What does White Day have to do with anything?"

His smile faltered a little, and she started – seeing Nagihiko unsure of his smile was about equivalent to Yaya questioning her love for sugar or Tadase considering a career in taxidermy. "Why?" she asked bluntly.

"The truth is..." he looked _extremely _uncomfortable now, shifting in his seat and gnawing on his lower lip. "I guess I haven't been really honest with you."

What was that supposed to mean?

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!_

What did he mean, 'I haven't been exactly honest with you?' about what? As far as she knew, Nagihiko Fujisaki wasn't honest with _anyone_. So why would Rima be singled out for observance of his crime?

... oh, yeah.

Because she was the only one, not counting Tadase, Kukai, and his creepy uncle what'shisface. Was Nagihiko still feeling guilty about lying to everyone? Well, he should be. Just thinking about how upset Amu would be if she knew made her want to kick him.

He was looking extremely nervous for somebody who was on a conversation topic that was a comfortable subject between them. She'd never have guessed that this was that important to him.

"It's okay, Nagihiko," she said, patting him on the shoulder. She felt him stiffen underneath her hand. "As much as it pisses me off, you know I won't tell anyone."

This didn't seem to calm him down at all; on the contrary he turned a little paler. "H-huh? You mean... you know?"

"Of course, dummy, I found out a while ago... remember? I guess it couldn't have been helped," she hopped off the bench.

"B-But..."

"Although, you really should tell Amu. It's getting kind of awkward, you know?"

"Was it really that obvious?!" he blurted out.

"Are you... feeling alright?" she frowned at him for a minute before hiding a laugh. "You basically _admitted _it to me! A long time ago! Don't you remember anything?"

*

"I'm serious, that's what she said!" Nagihiko cried, flinging his head onto the table with the air of someone who has found out they only have six months to live. "She's known this _entire time _and I was so _nervous _and—"

"Uhhh." Tadase gave the darker-haired boy a vacant smile. "But did you get an answer?"

"..."

There was a pregnant pause, and then Nagihiko lunged for the bowl of cookies on the table and stuffed two in his mouth.

"Fujisaki-san!" Tadase jumped up, ready to perform the Heimlich maneuver, but to his shock the other boy chewed them both resolutely and gave a huge swallow. "Since Rima-chan clearly doesn't like me I can get fat!" Nagihiko wailed, reaching for another cookie. In a feat of amazing strength, Tadase swatted his hand away. "Please don't! You'll choke and die!"

Nagihiko gave him a look of loathing. "How can you even care about a petty thing like choking when the girl I loved just rejected me?"

"You're acting like a teenage girl who got dumped!" Tadase cried, feeling tears prick his eyes – this was a daily occurrence, usually triggered by overuse of the persuasive puppy eyes. Irritably wiping his face, he kept talking in what he hoped was a stern and commanding manner. "What obviously happened, Fujisaki-kun, is that Mashiro-san misunderstood you."

Nagihiko glumly looked up. "How the heck could she misunderstand me? I made my feelings perfectly clear!"

Tadase gave a weak smile. "Actually, you said, '_I haven't really been honest with you'_. That could be... interpreted several different ways."

"What's your point?"

"She thought you were talking about being Nadeshiko," the blond boy said bluntly.

"I-" Nagihiko seemed to relieve their dialogue in his head, before letting his head hit the table again. "You're right."

"Mmm-hmm." Tadase went back to sorting papers.

"So... what am I supposed to do?"

Tadase paused for a minute, wondering if it was really wise of Nagihiko to be asking him. Finally, he said slowly, "Well, I guess you should just be a little more... direct."

He couldn't mess up something like that, right?

*

She had just been minding her own business, when _he _came up behind her. "Rima?"

She turned around. "Oh... Nagihiko. Wha-"

She saw something creepy in his eye when, without a word, he hoisted her up into the air and pinned her against the wall.

"NA-GI-HI—WHAT ARE YOU—" Rima attempted to get several incoherent noises out. Amu, who had been walking beside her, stopped dead as her eyes bugged out. Rima could practically hear the "heroine's" inner voice screaming, "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???!!" Several people stopped and stared in awe. One boy yelled out "RIMA-SAMA AND FUJISAKI-KUN ARE A COUPLE!" and that was all it took for everyone to start either squeeing, mourning, or whispering.

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko said in a low voice, letting his bangs drop over his eyes, obscuring them from view. He was talking very, very fast. "I-didn't-mean-that-I-haven't-been-honest-with-you-in-terms-of-being-Nadeshiko-I-meant-that-I-really-really-like-you-and-would-you-please-please-go-out-with-me."

Fortunately, Rima was very skilled in translating from speed-talk to regular speech. "G-go out with you?" she stuttered (and later, many people would express shock over the fact that she was momentarily uncollected enough to stutter – it was a rare sight). "I... don't understand. At all."

"Oh!" he said in a regular voice, straightening up and quickly putting her down so that she was standing, stunned, against the hallway wall. "That's the bell – I have to go – bye, Amu-chan!"

And he ran around the corner.

Rima quickly stood up straighter, and turned to Amu.

"R-Rima?" the pink-haired girl said tentatively.

"Do you like him?" the smaller one asked aggressively. Her hazel eyes widened. "E-ehh? Of course not! Nagi's just a friend!"

"Well then..." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Why did he say he wanted to go out with me?"

Amu stared at her, nervously playing with her fingers. "E-Errr... doesn't that mean he likes _you_?"

Rima froze, blushing furiously. "But why would he like me?"

"Beats me," Amu said flatly, and quickly rethought the statement when she got a hurt crocodile-tears look. "N-NO, I didn't mean that you're not pretty or anything, just that I can't read his mind, you're perfectly attractive—"

"I am going to class now," she said serenely, walking toward the direction of their classroom. Amu sighed and let her head drop. She never knew that having lovesick friends could be this exhausting. She probably should have asked Utau about this kind of thing by now...

*

He probably should have asked Kukai about this kind of thing by now... Tadase sighed and made another half-hearted attempt to pat Nagihiko's head, only for the boy to jerk up again and give a little giggle. "I actually did it~ I really did it!"

Hotori Tadase was very afraid.

After all, Nagihiko was so utterly gleeful that his voice was slipping up an octave mid-sentence, and he had never thought he'd have to put up with a lovesick _Nadeshiko_. Besides, he had always imagined that the femaleFujisaki-san would have beaten up the object of her affections like some kind of angry tsundere.

"Y-Yes, you did do it," he said, trying to smile (which wasn't hard – he was well-practiced at faking smiles). Only to see his grin freeze again. "Will she give me an answer?"

"I- maybe?" he replied unhelpfully. To his unsurprised, his head flopped back onto the Royal Garden table and his violet-black hair fanned out around him. "I really like her," he mumbled. "I don't know why, but I really do."

"I... I know," he said lamely, uncharacteristically stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

"I know that she's really bitchy – " Tadase choked on his cookie. He had never heard Fujisaki say the word _bitchy_. " – and she's always really cold to everyone and stuff, but she's so tiny and cute... and she has so much confidence in herself, not like me. She can basically talk anyone into being confident in themselves." Tadase was going to observe the order in which he listed Rima's good qualities, not to mention the fact that she boosted Nagihiko's morale by shouting at him, but he had such a peaceful smile on his face that he decided to just fake-smile some more. "That's good, Fujisaki-kun."

He was asleep.

Clearly – Tadase rolled his eyes – he had been overworking himself at dancing again. He should just let him sleep.

... Well, it seems that he's not going to get much rest, he reflected sadly as he passed Rima on the way out. She had a very unsettling look on her face.

_Not my business, not my business, _Tadase started chanting to himself, but couldn't resist stopping for a nanosecond so that he could hear her go, "Wow, I didn't know you were such a slacker that you actually slept during break."

"I – wasn't sleeping," he heard him say sleepily. "I was resting my eyelids." The blond boy hastily made himself scarce.

"Same thing," Rima crossed her arms and suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Now, Nagihiko, there are several rules we need to establish."

"Eeeeeeehhhhh?" he said, sounding uncannily like Amu. He rubbed his eyes and Rima stifled the urge to squee like a fangirl. "Number one – I am the man in this relationship."

"Why do you get to play the ma – wait, _WHAT?!" _Nagihiko said louder, sitting up straighter and staring at her.

"Rule number one, I am the man in this relationship. Rule number two, I am stunningly beautiful and I need reminding of this fact several times a day – "

"What are you _talking _about?"

" – Rule number three." Rima looked at him with a mildly confused look on her face. "Clearly if you're going to date the amazing Mashiro Rima, you are going to have to get some discipline, Fujisa – Nagi-k-kun..."

"So you... wait." He stood up and stared at her. "So you accept my confession?"

"Naturally, the feelings are reci-pro-ca-ted," she was blushing so furiously that the final words were finding it difficult to escape.

"Can you say that in... in normal language?" Her vague vocabulary was really hard to understand sometimes.

"I... I like you!" she barked. Nagihiko's face broke out in the first smile she had seen all day. "Really?"

"Of course." Rima smoothed her skirt and gave him a shy look. "You like me, don't you?"

He nodded silently, and then gave her an odd look. "Can I ask you something, Rima-chan?"

"... Sure?"

"Can I hug you?" Without waiting for an answer, he swept her up and laughed. "You're so cute and tiny, I always really, _really _want to hug you!"

"Put me down right now! This is demeaning to my dignity! – " She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling down. "Really, is this the way you're going to treat me all the ti – Oh." The two of them were nose-to-nose, and she found his dark hazel eyes closer then she had never seen them.

"..." Nagihiko also seemed kind of speechless, which made her feel a little better. At least she still had the upper hand. She quickly closed the space between them with a small experimental kiss, and he gaped at her. "What was... that?"

"Don't you know what a kiss is?" she asked huffily. She thought she had done fairly well, considering that was her first. "What did you _think _it was?"

Nagihiko smiled.

"This is exactly what I mean about being the man in this relationship," she said, jumping down from Nagihiko's arms. "You act all cool and everything but you're really just an uke when it comes down to it."

He froze. "But this isn't a yaoi pairing."

"Really, Nagihiko?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "_Really_?"

Nagihiko, missing the point entirely, suddenly looked shocked and startled. "No! You're not a guy, are yo – "

"I'm not. But you broke Rule Number Three – _Do not argue with Mashiro-sama_."

That seemed to shut him up, she noted happily. Until Nagihiko widened his eyes innocently and said in his Nadeshiko-voice, "So, is Mashiro-sama going to punish me now?"

"I – " she went red. "Rule Number four, no masculine innuendo jokes."

"Oh, see, look! What happened to your seme attitude?" he dropped back to his normal octave as a predatory grin started making its way onto his face. "I have ascended my rightful place as man of the relationship!"

"N-" Rima was speechless again as he backed her up against the table. "This is non-consensual!"

"You make it sound like we're in a hentai anime," he objected. He leaned closer and whispered huskily, "You want it, don't you?"

"I – mayb – Don't talk that way!" She blushed as he wound his arms around her waist and lifted her up onto the table. "We're still in _elementary school_."

"So?" he left his mouth about an inch away from hers and she exhaled sharply. "Fine."

"Mmmmm." He quickly kissed her again, deepening it quickly, and she held onto his shoulders and tried to get used to the strange position. A hand found its way onto her jaw, where it tilted her head slightly, and it quickly became easier.

**(A/N: LOL I write way too many stories where they kiss and get interrupted T_T) **

"... Fujisaki-san?" A voice said, and they broke apart awkwardly to see the whole assembled Guardians, plus Kukai, staring at them with a look of reverence on their faces.

"Yaya's never seen one except on TV," Yaya whispered in a hushed voice.

"I- what- that-" Amu stuttered. Kukai just looked like he was resisting the urge to laugh, point, or otherwise make an aforementioned masculine innuendo joke.

"Mind if you give us a couple more minutes?" Nagihiko inquired innocently.

"Of course not!" Amu bristled suddenly and glared at Nagihiko. "He's trying to steal my Rima-chan!"

They could practically read everyone's mind.

_Role-reversal. _

* * *

**Happy White Day, everyone!! **

**I almost forgot that this was due in today, until liek... noon. In case anyone's wondering, I'm still in my pajamas and it's almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon T_T;**

**You see, I've been on Spring Break for the past week, and spent most of it sleeping in until eleven in the morning, wandering around in my jimjams until three -- basically I've been a slob. *fails***

**Not to mention I have two chapters to complete by April 14th, one of which I have no idea what to write on, and I can't start my new exciting story until I finish those two!**

**The work of a fanfiction author is truly never done! //No, not really//**

**Anyway, besides from that rant, nothing new in life. What new with you? *sideways glance* **

**Like always, don't hesitate to drop me a comment on the story //as long as it isn't just "Update!!!!!"//. **

**The next chapter is more like an easter-egg bonus, and it's gonna be Yayairi. I was planning for it to be Kutau, until... KUTAU BECAME CANON ADFSLDFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS LIKE, BEAUTIFUL, PACKED WITH SYMBOLISM AASDFGHKLASSL. **

**I'll stop fangirling now. **

**But yes, bonus Black Day chappie coming out April 14th~**

**- Kimi~* //ZOMG I TTLY MISSED DOING THE FIREWORKS THING//**


End file.
